Stories of Nishinoya
by coolstuff
Summary: This a one-shot for Nishinoya Yuu a character from Haikyuu!
1. The Ankle

**The Ankle**

Karasuno was at another training camp with Nekoma and the others. They've lost a few games by two points difference. The last game of the day consists of Karasuno playing against Nekoma. When Nishinoya looked at the scoreboard, they were tied at 20. It was Kuroo's turn to serve. When he served, the ball flew to the corner of the court. Nishinoya dived to keep the ball into the air and had successfully done so. Though, while he was diving for it, he rolled his ankle and was unable to get up. He tried to get up but the pain in his leg was too much to bear so he laid there, as the ball was still in play. Kageyama tossed the ball into the air and Asahi came and spiked it. Unfortunately, Nekoma's libero was able to receive it and kept the ball high in the air. Kenma ran under it and tossed it to Lev who then pulled a quick and spiked the ball. The ball passed the blockers and flew straight to Nishinoya. He could hear his team screaming his name but his ankle hurt so much he knew that it was hopeless to stand and play. Then just what he needed, Lev's spike flew towards Nishinoya and hit his ankle. Nishinoya screamed in pain. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheek as the pain grew. Coach Ukai and the team ran towards him. "Nishinoya are you okay?" asked Ukai. Nishinoya didn't respond. "Where does it hurts?" asked Takeda sensei. All Nishinoya did was hug his leg. Nekomata sensed something was wrong and rushed over to the other side of the court. "Hey is everything alright?" asked Kuroo. "I don't think Nishinoya is okay" replied Hinata. The group took a look at the Nishinoya and they could see his ankle starting to swell up. "Nishinoya tell me when it hurts" asked coach Ukai. He placed his fingers on his ankle and started to apply some pressure on it. Within two seconds, Nishinoya screamed. "Hinata, Kageyama go grab the first aid kit. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi go grab some towels and water. Sensei call the ambulance, it's an emergency. Daichi, Sugawara, Asahi, Ennoshita and Tanaka, try to comfort Nishinoya. Kiyoko and Yachi go outside and wait for the ambulance. Once they arrive, take them here" ordered Coach Ukai. "What's wrong?" asked coach Nekomata. "Well Nishinoya definitely sprained his ankle badly. I barely placed some pressure on his ankle and he was screaming" replied Coach Ukai.

In five minutes, the ambulance came. Kiyoko and Yachi were guiding them to Nishinoya. "Everyone out of the way!" yelled one of the paramedics. Everyone cleared the way for the paramedics. They were checking Nishinoya's conditions and soon can to a conclusion. "He sprained his ankle but not only that, there's a good chance that he tore a muscle. We'll take him to the hospital. Only one of you can come along" said one of the paramedics. Everyone offered to go. In the end Coach Ukai decided on Daichi. Daichi helped the paramedics put Nishinoya onto the stretcher and off they went. "Boy, I do hope that he's okay" said Asahi. "Yeah all of us hope that he's okay. Though, all we can do is to wish that he'll pull through" said Sugawara. They team continued their game. Nekoma won but they knew why they won. It's not because their libero is gone. It's that they're worried about about him. If their libero had an injury like that, they too would be worried. Kuroo felt bad for them so he went to cheer them up. "Hey guys don't worry. Your libero is strong and I know it. I mean he came from Chidoriyama, a powerhouse!" Kuroo attempted to cheer them but judging by their faces, it didn't work. "Look guys. Nishinoya is probably the person that would you would expect to make the gloomiest of all places bight and happy. Have faith in him and have a goodnight sleep okay?" concluded Kuroo. The team nodded and went to their rooms.

They next day they all decided to go to the hospital to see Nishinoya. Sugawara called Daichi ahead of time to greet them. When they got there they saw Daichi sitting in the waiting room for them. "Hey Daichi how's Noya?" asked Tanaka. "Well he's asleep right now from the drug they used to put him to sleep. They were right about that muscle tore and they took to do an emergency surgery. I wasn't allowed in there so I was stuck here waiting. By the time they told me the news, you guys called and here we are now. They told him in about one minute, they'll lead me to his room" reported Daichi. It wasn't one minute until they came. It was more like one hour. A nurse came towards them saying "are you all friends of Nishinoya Yuu's?" The whole team stood up with Takeda sensei saying "yes we all are may be please see him?" His voice sounded desperate. "Yes this way please" replied the nurse and she led them towards his room. She opened the door and they saw Nishinoya laying there, asleep with a breathing mask. "If he wakes up, press the the blue button here." said the nurse as she walked out. Nishinoya had a change of clothes and his hair wasn't gelled. The entire team just stood there, not knowing what to do. Soon they heard a knock on the door. Yachi went and opened the door. She shrieked at the sight of Kuroo and the rest of the team along with Coach Nekomata. Nekoma walked in silently and took a look at Karasuno's injured player. Without the machine checking his heartbeat, they would've thought he was dead. Well Lev certainly thought that because he started to cry which earned him a slap across the face by Yaku. "He's not dead you big idiot he's only asleep!" silently shout Yaku. "So what's the news?" asked Kenma. Daichi told them the news. "Oh well that's good" said Coach Nekomata. Just then Nishinoya woke up. "Noya!" the whole team practically yelled in joy. "Oh yeah the blue button" said Yamaguchi. He went and pressed the button. Soon later a nurse came in with a plastic bag with some things inside of it. "Okay now everyone listen up closely. Nishinoya Yuu is certainly awake but the drug might cause him short term memory loss" said the nurse. Everyone gathered around Nishinoya's bed. "First you put on this velcro ankle support. Since it has velcro, it will be easy for Nishinoya to put on" she demonstrated how to put it on. "Next you take this other ankle support, which also has velcro so it's easy for him to put it on. This flat part over goes on top of his foot while this part goes onto the side of his leg" the nurse explain. It seemed easy enough to understand. "Now he can't put any pressure on his leg at all. Nevermind playing volleyball if he is unable to walk. He will get crutches and I'm going to say this one more time. He can not put any pressure on his ankle or less the muscle will tear open" said the nurse. Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai gave her their thanks and told them that he can leave the hospital at 6.

It's 6 and Nishinoya and Asahi are behind the group. He's not used to to crutches so he's going a bit slow. The two teams headed back to the gymnasium. They were greeted by Fukurodani Academy. "Wow you're lookin good short short stalk!" greeted Bokuto which to Nishinoya didn't appreciate. "Don't worry Nishinoya. The days will go by quicker than an ace's spike!" said Lev. "Well the spike won't be going very fast if I block it!" replied Kuroo. "WON'T YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled Nishinoya. Everyone laughed.

The days indeed went by fast. Nishinoya's ankle healed faster than expected which meant he got back onto the court sooner than expected. "WELL LOOK WHO'S BACK! THAT'S RIGHT, THE GUARDIAN DEITY!" yelled Nishinoya

* * *

 **I do hope all of you enjoyed this. As you may already tell, I'm a big Nishinoya fan. I decided to write a fanfic specifically for Nishinoya so here we are. This is my first fanfic and I do apologize if my writing is bad and full of holes. I do intend to use this opportunity to help make my writing better. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and you may suggest some** **of your own ideas.**


	2. Secret Cupid

Secret Cupid

It is only one week before Valentine's day and Takeda sensei knows just what to do. "Okay so I have an idea. We are going to so a secret cupid!" The team and Coach Ukai tilted their heads. "What's a secret cupid?" asked Nishinoya.

"Well a secret cupid is just like a secret Santa but it's for Valentine's day" replied Takeda sensei.

"But how will this work" asked Hinata.

"All of us are going to draw a name from a hat and the name you drew is supposed to be a secret. Then you have to make chocolates for that person. Easy as that. Now everyone write your names on this slip of paper" said Takeda sensei as he handed out the pieces of paper. Everyone grabbed a pencil from Kiyoko and scribbled down their names. Once they were done, they dropped the names into the hat.

When all the names had been placed into the hats, the team lined up to pick their slip of paper. Nishinoya was first in line since he was the most eager to get one. He reached inside the hat and pulled out a slip of paper. He then rushed over to a corner and looked at is. _Sugawara Koushi._ Nishinoya neatly folded up the paper and put in his school bag.

After practice, Nishinoya was looking up ways to make chocolate. Sugawara was a good friend of his so he doesn't want to disappoint him. He went online and searched up homemade chocolate. By the time he found one easy for him to understand and a recipe that he knows he has the ingredients for the chocolate, Nishinoya closed the device and headed straight to bed.

The next day after practice, Nishinoya gathered the ingredients for it. Turns out he was missing cocoa powder so he goes out to buy some. One the way there a group of girls surrounded him. "Hello my name is Aiko and this is my friends Chiyo and Rashi" said the tallest of the three. Nishinoya felt weirded out so he nodded and left. He could almost feel their glare burning down the back of his neck.

By the time he got home it was time for dinner but he was way too excited to eat. He carefully followed the instructions, well actually he _tried_ to. E for effort. He decided it was a good idea to try to shoot the water and milk into the bowl using a water gun. Water and milk was all over the floor and since he isn't a good egg cracker, he smashed the eggs into the bowl and attempted to take all of the egg shell. He needed to call the neighbour to help him crack the eggs. The cocoa powder and sugar wasn't a too big of a mess but Nishinoya kept eating the sugar. In the end Nishinoya managed to cook and cool the chocolate. All he needed to do was to wait until Valentine's Day and give it to Sugawara.

Valentine's Day

The volleyball team all lined up with their chocolates in their hand. All of them ready to give their chocolates to their person. "This how it's going to work. When I call your number, give your chocolate to your person" said coach Ukai. Since Daichi is one, he gave his chocolate first.

Daichi - Kageyama

Sugawara - Yamaguchi

Asahi - Tanaka

Tanaka - Nishinoya

Kageyama - Hinata

Hinata - Asahi

Tsukishima - Daichi

Yamaguchi - Tsukishima

When Nishinoya gave his chocolate to Sugawara, Nishinoya saw his face lit up. He graciously took the chocolate and ate one. He claimed that it was super tasty. Nishinoya received chocolate from Tanaka. Both boys ended up eating their chocolates after having a mini food fight. Daichi wasn't too happy about it. Nishinoya and Tanaka was given the pleasure of cleaning the mess that the made with a toothbrush and soap. This Valentine's say was sure an interesting one!

 **I'm so sorry for not uploading in such a long period of time. Valentine's Day is just around the corner and I'm so excited.**


	3. Family Reunion

It's been 2 no 3 years since Nishinoya moved to a new house to "start a new life." His mom was just like any other mom. Kind, caring, loving, responsible and was the best mom Nishinoya could ever ask for.

His sister Haya was a lot like his mom in a lot ways. She was 4 years older so she's in college right now.

Nishinoya's father on the other hand, wasn't the man he used to be. He used to fatherly to Nishinoya and Haya but the reason why Nishinoya moved was because of him. His father's old personality was just like Nishinoya's. Fun, loud and energetic. But lately, he's been sober, drunk and nothing to what he was before.

As Nishinoya walked the path of his old house that he lived in for so many years bring back good memories. The stone pathway was the same as it used to be, the flowers bloomed brightly against the spring sun and the smell of homemade cooking filled the air.

He remembered playing with Haya in the summer when he was in Elementary School. Water fights, volleyball, mini competitions, you name it, they did it. Nishinoya stood at the front door and rang the doorbell 3 times. It took a while but when the door opened, it was a man he never seen before.

"Ahh! You must be Yuu! Haya talks a lot about you. I'm Kyo, please come in" said the man. Or Kyo.

Nishinoya was hesitant but walked in anyways. He could smell cookies being baked at the moment. That's when a familiar face popped up.

"Is that you, Yuu?" asked his mom. He could see tears starting to flow down her cheeks. She ran at him and hugged him. Nishinoya hugged her back with tears of his own threating to spill.

"My, you barely grown! And that hair of yours, it's odd but it's so adorable on you!" said his mom while she was playfully pinching his cheeks.

"Well mom, I rather people no talk about my height. It's embarrassing" Nishinoya blushed. "Hey mom, where's Haya?"

"Oh she went to go buy some cupcakes" replied his mom. "Oh I forgot to introduce you to Kyo!"

That's when Kyo stepped in. "Sup!"

When his mom explained everything, it all made sense. Haya's a growing girl, she's in college so she has a boyfriend. That boyfriend is Kyo. It was a while but Haya finally came back. "Haya! I'm back! Did you miss me?!" yelled Nishinoya as he ran towards her with sparkles in his eyes.

"WOW IT'S REALLY YOU!" yelled back Haya. The two walked back into the living room and caught up on a few things. Apparently, she joined the girls volleyball team at her college. It was all because of Nishinoya's love for volleyball.

"So what position do you play?!" asked Nishinoya

"I play wing spiker what about you?"

"I'm a libero!"

"Is it because you're short? Nah, I'm just kidding I know why. I been to one of your matches actually. The one against Dateko." chuckled his sister.

"Yeah you're quite famous. I heard people whispering 'is that who I think it is? Is that Nishinoya from Chidoriyama, the libero genius?'" Jumped in Kyo. Nishinoya blushed a little.

"Mom was there too. She literally crying when you guys won. She cheered at the part where you saved the ball with your foot. When I got back to school, I literally bragged that you were my little brother and you were the best libero ever" said Haya.

That's when the door opened, curious to who it was, you got up to see who it is. And guess who it was, yup it was his father. Nishinoya stood there with wide eyes, frozen at the sight of his father.

He changed, a lot. Instead of wearing old t-shirts stained with alcohol and worned out track pants he know wore a clean light blue dress shirt with gray dress pants. He didn't stink of alcohol anymore, he had a smell that was cologne. Nishinoya couldn't believed his eyes. This was his father. How much he changed. Nishinoya also knew it was his father because of his eyes, the same as Nishinoya.

He looked up at Nishinoya. The face changed from look that said 'man I had a really tiring day' to 'I found my other shoe' kind of look. He dropped the brief case he was holding. "Yuu, is it really? After so many years, my son. Please forgive me for what I was in the past. That's history now. Please, all I want to you to do is to accept me for who I am now. Not the man you knew when you left" said his father.

The words brought the tears to Nishinoya's eyes. They flowed down like rivers. He ran to his father, hugging him. Crying to his heart content. It was a mixture of happiness and sadness. Happiness of the change his father decided to make and sadness of how much Nishinoya missed his father.

"Don't worry I forgive you now" said Nishinoya in between sobs. Those words brought a smile onto his father's face.

"Since I know you won't, me no, the whole family will come to watch you at Nationals" said his father. That brought a confused face to Nishinoya. They lost against Seijoh, so the team decided to train harder to win next time. His father saw that confused face.

"You know how I know you'll win?" Nishinoya shook his head

"That's because you have your team, your family and the world to cheer you on"

That family reunion wasn't the worst thing that ever happened.

* * *

 **So how was that? I've managed to this in under one sitting! I should've been doing my homework but I decided to take a break from it and write this. Please favorite and comment. NO PUT DOWNS! Tips and ideas would be greatly appreciated. See you next time byeeee!**


	4. Writer's BLock

Sorry for not uploading and disappointing you that this isn't a story. I have a writer's block. I can't think of anything to write about. Please tell me any idea you have. Also I was thinking of making a Bleach and Haikyuu crossover. How does that sound? So please take the time to write a review about what I can write next. So seeming as you spent a minute of your life to read this, I will give you some facts about Nishinoya.

Nishinoya Yuu means West Valley Evening

His birthday is October 10th

His power is 2/5, jumping 4/5, stamina 5/5, game sense 4/5, technique 3/5 and his speed is 5/5

His horoscope is Virgo

His previous school is Chidoriyama

He is in year 2 class 3

Nishinoya really likes Gari Gari kun popsicles (soda flavoured) and can eat them in two bits

Credits go to the Haikyuu wikia


	5. Leap Year Special

**Leap Year**

Today was February 29, 2016. Which meant that this year is a leap year. Nishinoya knew exactly what to do for this day.

He didn't plan very much during school but after school is what he planned for. Just to put this out of the way, he got permission for Takeda sensei and Coach Ukai. Yup, he was was going to do a Leap Year Party.

Nishinoya always loved parties. So right now, they were setting up the gym for the party. They've invited friends and rivals to attend this party. Heck even Seijoh and Shiratorizawa was invited.

The guests consists of Dateko, Seijoh, Shiratorizawa, Nekoma and Fukurodani. The other two teams were invited but had a practice match on that day.

There was fruit punch, a Gari Gari kun popsicle freezer (requested by Nishinoya himself) candy, fruits and big a dinner. Luckily only volleyball members (including the teacher, coach and manager) were allowed inside. Which meant... no Oikawa fan girls!

Anyways the party itself was awesome. The middle of the gym was cleared for dancing and they played songs requested by the players but they were mainly dubstep. Nishinoya and Tanaka had a dance off.

"Oi Ryuu bet you can't beat this move. ROLLINGGG DISCOO!" yelled Nishinoya as he did the first part of the rolling thunder only that he stood up spinning.

"HAHAHA THAT'S THE ROLLING THUNDER! Well I have an idea. Hey Dj (who happens to be Tskukishima) play bet you can't do like me!" shouted Tanaka. There were oohs and aahhs going around. Everyone cleared the middle to watch Nishinoya and Tanaka.

The music started. And you guessed it. They were whipping, Milly rocking, sexy walking, hitting the Quan, dropping, hitting the folks (not literally even though Tanaka did spank Hinata) nae naeing and Dlow shuffling. The crowd went wild.

But Nishinoya did something that made the entire crowd fall down to their knees laughing their heads off. He, was twerking. And even though God didn't bless him with height, he did bless him with a good twerking booty.

"NOYA OH MY GOD! YOU'RE TWERKING IS OFF THE CHARTS!" cheered Hinata. Nishinoya beamed. A whole bunch of people went into the middle and started to the challenge. Daichi had the best whip, Ushijima had the best Milly rock, Bokuto and Kuroo had the best sexy walk, Oikawa had the best hit the Quan, Iwaizumi and Akaashi had the best drop, Hinata and Kageyama had the best hit the folks, Yamamoto had the best nae nae and wait for it, Kenma had the best Dlow shuffle.

After the dancing they all settled down for the dinner made by the managers. It pretty mush looked like a Thanksgiving dinner but ain't nobody got time for that. Nishinoya and Tanaka tried to get the food served from Shizumi but to their disappointment, there was already a lineup. A long one.

Eventually they got their food and as expected, both Nishinoya and Tanaka wolfed down their food in order to get more food from Shizumi. The night was in the player's eyes, was the best night ever. Nishinoya even tried to flirt with some of Oikawa's fan girls who were waiting outside to greet him. He gave them some pickup lines like "are you a camera? Because every time I look at you I smile" or "Are you from Tennessee? Because you're the only ten I see"

That gave a lot slap on the face. Unfortunately the night came to an end. All the teams had to go home except for Nekoma and Fukurodani since they lived in Tokyo so the Karasuno offered to let them stay for a day or two. But the music was still on.

"It seems like Nishinoya and Tanaka are doing their dance battle again" said Sugawara.

"Hey, Hey, Hey Akaashi can we do one please" begged Bokuto

"No" replied Akaashi.

"Hey Kageyama I challenge you to a dance off!" said Hinata

"There is no way I'm going to loose" replied Kageyama with one of his death glares.

In the end, they ended up dancing up to 1 in the morning.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for not posting in a long time! I hoped you enjoyed the Leap Year Special. Give me reviews for some ideas because I will need them. If you give me one I'll give you a shout out. I decided I'm going to make a Naruto fanfic like, what would happen when a new girl comes into a story and joins team 7. Stuff like that. So I'll see you next time!**


	6. Training Camp

**Training Camp**

"Oh Ryuu I call dibs on the window side!" yelled Nishinoya as he and Tanaka sped off into their rooms.

"You can't call dibs on the way there!" Tanaka yelled back. It was yet again another training camp for Karasuno. This time they got their own rooms that they can share with another teammate. Nishinoya and Tanaka both were partners and they both wanted the bed closest to the window.

Why you ask? Well Daichi and Sugawara both asked the same thing only to be replied with; "So when we wake up, we'll look holy."

Nishinoya, being the faster one, got into the room first, threw his belongings on the bed closest to the window and stood on top of it to make himself look taller simply bowed to Tanaka.

"Sorry my brother, but it seems like I was the one who got the window bed. You may have the window seat on the bus" said Nishinoya as he tried to look like he had some sympathy. In the meanwhile, Tanaka seemed to forget the bed and laughed his head off.

"Oh my god Noya you look so, so, HOLY HAHAHA" laughed Tanaka.

That's when Tsukishima came.

"Do you guys not want lunch? If you don't go, I'm pretty sure that Hinata and Kageyama will eat all of the food, including Shizimu-senpai's cooking" he explained. And with that both Nishinoya and Tanaka were gone.

After lunch the group had practice matches with Nekoma and Fukurodani. They won twice with Nekoma and none against Fukurdani. But two doesn't make any difference for the 23 matches that they did lose.

The penalty was, well weird. They had to scrub clean the volleyballs with a toothbrush. Nishinoya, forgetting the task at hand and brushed his teeth. Luckily he cleaned the toothbrush before.

When the 26th match was up, it was Karasuno vs Nekoma. Kuroo simply put on his scheming smile and said "I hope you guys win this match because I know we will"

That set off Nishinoya, Tanaka and Hinata. Nishinoya simply stood on Tanaka's shoulders saying "You may beat us before but, the Dynamic Duo is here to defeat you!"

"But what about me?"asked Hinata.

"Well, then we can be the Terrific Trio? Nah that sounds lame. What about the Trolling Trio?" suggested Tanaka.

The three agreed to the name while skipping around. The rest of the group, however had the biggest question mark above their heads.

Once dinner rolled around, Nishinoya and Tanaka were out cold. They had a race to see who can run the most laps around the gym without stopping. Apparently they both collapsed at the same time but the nurse said they were fine.

The whole week was pretty much the same but on the last day, they had a sort of a team swap. So there were straws with the numbers 1, 2 and 3. If someone had the number one, then they were on Kuroo's team. 2 was with Daichi and 3 was with Bokuto.

So the team was made, let's just say that they were the best made team in the world but each of them had at least one setter, one middle blocker, one spiker and one libero.

Conveniently, Asahi, Tanaka, Nishinoya, Kageyama and Hinata were all on team 1. At the end of the day, team 1 came in first place, team 3 in second place and team 2 in third (poor Daichi.)

The day itself was very enjoyable. It gave the players a chance to play with someone that they wouldn't play with. The bus ride was very interesting. Most of the second and first years were sleeping with their mouths wide open. While the third years were laughing and taking pictures and sending them.

* * *

 **I didn't know what to write about so I just wrote whatever comes to mind. That's why everything doesn't sense and all over the place. Well at least I uploaded something. I really need suggestions for this story! I don't know what to write about :'( Well I hope you have/had a nice day/night!**


	7. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

Let me just tell you this, Nishinoya is not a babysitter. He's volleyball player not a someone who looks after kids. This is EXACTLY what happened.

Nishinoya was at home, eating a Gari-Gari kun when his phone rang. He picked up a phone to hear a familiar voice.

"Hi is this Nishinoya Yuu"

"Uh yeah"

"Great! I have the right number! How are you Yuu?"

"I'm fine thank you"

"Do you remember who I am?"

"I'm sorry but no" Nishinoya kind of felt bad. This lady on the other line was so happy to see him but hasn't have a clue to who she was, the voice was familiar though. While the lady was laughing, Nishinoya kept thinking.

"Oh Yuu this is Kaoru, your mom's best friend in highschool" So that's who she was! This was all slowly making more sense.

"So Yuu I need you to do a favour for me"

"Okay what is it?"

"I need you to babysit my daughter for a hour or so. I have to go to my son's graduation and I can't bring her because she _hates_ loud. Anyways can you come to my house tomorrow at 10 AM?"

"Uh yeah"

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow" And she hung up. Nishinoya had no idea for what he signed up for.

Here he was now, at Kaoru's house waiting for the door to be opened. When it did, he was face to face with a grown up woman.

"Ah you're here early! Come in" greeted Kaoru. Nishinoya walked in to see a toddler who was playing with dolls. Maybe that's who he was supposed to babysit. Kaoru seemed to read his mind.

"Yuu, this is Akira. Akira sweetie say hi to Nishinoya for me" said Kaoru. Akira looked at him and started to cry. Being a volleyball player, Nishinoya had no idea what he did wrong. If he was in Asahi's shoes, we'll all pray for him.

"Uh, don't cry! Nishinoya-senpai will help you!" said Nishinoya unsure. Akira stopped crying and walked over to Nishinoya gave him a hug. _A HUG!_ Then someone came down the stairs. It was an older boy, he was wearing a tux and had nicely styled hair. When he looked at Nishinoya gasped.

"Your hair is so cool! And it's spiked up in such an awesome way. The name is Koshiro and yours?" said tuxedo boy. Nishinoya beamed with happiness and said "Nishinoya Yuu and I'm in my second year of high school plus I'm on the volleyball team!"

Koshiro just looked at him before yelling "I'm in my third year of highschool! Oh, I'm on the basketball team" The two boys kept yelling and yelling, not in a bad way. I guess it was bonding moment. It was fine until Akira started crying.

Koshiro and Nishinoya looked really guilty for making Akira cry.

Well Kaoru and Koshiro left, leaving Nishinoya a list of things to do.

Long story short, he had to feed Akira, take her to the park to play with her friends, put her down for a nap, and when she woke up she kept tugging at Nishinoya's tuff of blonde hair.

When he was feeding her, she kept on throwing food at his face. So after that mess he showered all the baby food off his face. Next at the park, Akira climbed on top of the monkey bars, she was way too scared to climb back down. Nishinoya himself had to climb up to get her down.

The best part was when she was sleeping. Nishinoya took one of her bouncy ball and practiced setting, well that didn't last long because soon after he put her down to sleep she woke up again. He was too tired to deal with anymore trouble so he set her in his lap and not long she started pulling at Nishinoya's bleached part of his hair. Oh how he wished that the Kaoru and Koshiro would come back.

Soon enough Kaoru and Koshiro came back and boy Nishinoya was glad. They thanked him and just as he was putting his shoes on Akira knocked over a vase and it was falling towards. Nishinoya's reflexes acted on their own and he dived to grab it.

He successfully 'saved it' only thing was that he crashed into Akira's toys and those toys hurt. After standing up and claiming that he was fine, Kaoru gave him one thank after another. When he got out of the house he went straight for the Foothill store for some ice cream. What a long day.

* * *

 **This was a good thought in my head but not on paper. Sorry if this was bad! I promise it will get better! Though if you enjoyed it, YAYY. See you next time!**


	8. Studying with Ennoshita

The teacher handed him back his test papers. Nishinoya was trembling with fear to see his mark. This mark determines whether or not he gets to go the training camp in Tokyo.

"Well at least you tried" said his teacher as he slams Nishinoya's test paper on the table. The most noticable thing on the paper was the red number with the circle around it. Yup that number was 14. Not even close to a passing score!

Nishinoya's face fell. Boy, if Daichi sees this-

"NISHINOYA WERE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ENNOSHITA WHEN HE WAS TEACHING YOU!" yelled a very pissed off Daichi. Daichi warned him that if he got a score below the passing score, he was going to get it. Heck even Tanaka got a passing score. By like 8 points. DAichi sighed and shook his head.

"From now on until the retests, you are going to be studying nonstop with Ennoshita got it? We only got one week before the retest and we need our libero for the training camp" Nishinoya felt like crying.

 **Day 1 - Contemporary Literature**

"No Nishinoya! The answers are literally in the text!" scolded Nishinoya as he wrote something that is completely irrelevant to the questions.

"But I don't understand a thing!" complained Nishinoya. They've been working on this very question for hours. What was the question? Well it was something like 'Fill in the blanks with the correct words in the text below. Make sure that all the chosen words are highlighted'

Next came the parentheses. There were two words in brackets and all you have to do is circle the correct one. Easy right? WRONG. Nishinoya got 12 right, out of 100. Ennoshita is about to blow a fuse.

 **Day 2 - Math**

"Is this correct?" asked Nishinoya as he held up his study sheet. At least some of it was right. The others were clearly guessed.

"Nishinoya these ones specifically said the answers would be a fraction but you went ahead and put in decimals" sighed Ennoshita.

"But aren't decimals fractions?!" Complained Nishinoya. Well that is true but you see here, a fraction looks like this: 1/4 and a decimal looks like this 0.25. Get the picture? Apparently Nishinoya didn't. He wasted most of his time arguing with Ennoshita that a decimal is a fraction.

 **Day 5 - English**

The last three days were to catch up on the lost homework for contemporary literature and math. The third was for practice because Nishinoya needs to be on his A game.

"These are really easy Noya you should be fine. All you have to do is underline all the verbs. You remember what is a verb right?" asked Ennoshita. Nishinoya nodded his so fast Ennoshita thought it'd might fall off.

"A verb is a person, place or thing!" cheered Nishinoya. Ennoshita face palmed.

"No, a verb is an action like running or jumping" explained Ennoshita. He was sure he heard a mumbled 'I knew that' from Nishinoya. He gave Nishinoya the study paper and a pen and Nishinoya immediately got to work.

Once he was done, he handed it to Ennoshita.

I was walking to school when a loud bird flew above me. It squacked really loud, so loud that my ear would've exploded. I was so startled that I didn't know a was spinning in circles. Oh boy, this is going to be a long day.

"Nishinoya you missed a few"

"What?! Tell me where?!"

 **Day 6 - Japanese History**

Nishinoya was given a package about the Hiroshima and Nagasaki bombing. Of course, Nishinoya skimmed the paper and gave it to Ennoshita to be tested on.

"Okay so when did the bombing happen?" asked Ennoshita.

" August 19 something!" answered Nishinoya. And similar questions like that were given. Most of the time it was right due to the fact it was lodged in his brains from countless lectures about the bombing. Today was considered a good day because this time, Nishinoya did not doze off in the middle of his session. Ennoshita was quite pleased.

 **Day 7 - Review**

"This is the last day to study. Anything you want to study in particular?" asked Ennoshita. Ennoshita looked up from his own homework to see Nishinoya has snuck to who know where. A fuming Ennoshita can be sensed from miles away but Nishinoya was too busy to notice.

"Chikara let me rest today!" reasoned Nishinoya.

"Are you sure?" asked Daichi. Nishinoya nodded his head with a gleam in his eye.

"If he did then why is he standing by the door?" asked Hinata. Everyone looked at Ennoshita with a frightened look. Nishinoya was going to get doubled the work.

 **Day of the test**

The teacher handed him back his test papers. Nishinoya was trembling with fear to see his mark. These past few days has been nothing but hardwork (and maybe one too many breaks in between). This mark determines whether or not he gets to go the training camp in Tokyo.

"Well at least you tried" said his teacher as he slams Nishinoya's test paper on the table. The most noticable thing on the paper was the red number with the circle around it. Yup it was 42! He made it he gets to go to Tokyo! Oh how proud Ennoshita would be of his student. Don't tell him the ditching parts.


End file.
